Inkjet printing technology is widely used in automotive, electronics, aerospace, medical engineering and other fields, and has become an important technology among modern advanced manufacturing technologies.
The key criterion for measuring quality of ink-jet printing is its uniformity of ink-jet volume. The uniformity of ink-jet volume in inkjet printing is mainly determined by three factors: first, control accuracy of the propulsion apparatus; second, uniformity of the ink jet liquid; and third, stability of the droplet formation. The propulsion apparatus can use high-precision equipment to improve the uniformity of the amount of each propulsion. The uniformity of the inkjet liquid can also be achieved by a variety of measures in a relatively short period of time to achieve a higher uniformity. However, the stability of the droplet formation is determined by many factors such as the uniformity of the solution, the structure of the nozzle, the power control apparatus, the distribution of working temperature, the working atmosphere, the liquid jet fluid force, and the state of the nozzle before jetting (e.g. liquid residue at the nozzle). Therefore, it is very difficult to control the stability of droplet formation, which makes it difficult to further improve the uniformity of the amount of ink discharged during inkjet printing.